memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bajoran vessels
List of unnamed Bajoran vessels. Assault vessels These three assault vessels docked at Deep Space 9 in 2370, during the temporary siege of the station by the Alliance for Global Unity, also known as The Circle. ( ) Freighters These two Cardassian freighters were part of Convoy 6 during a convoy mission to Pentath III in 2372. Both ships were among the five that were escorted by the and engaged by a Klingon battle cruiser and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey; an engagement which eventually set the stage for the apparent, and inadvertent destruction of a Klingon civilian transport ship. ( ) Impulse ships In 2375, these vessels were among the twelve impulse ships utilized in the Bajoran blockade of Derna against the Romulans, lead by Colonel Kira. ( ) File:Bajoran transport.jpg File:Bajoran transport 2.jpg File:Bajoran transport 3.jpg Scout ship Transport 1 This transport was frequently docked at Deep Space 9 during the 2370s. ( ) Transport 2 This transport was frequently docked at Deep Space 9 during the 2370s. It was docked at the station in 2372 around the time the Klingons were placing cloaked mines on the edge of Bajoran space. ( ) In alternate 2373, this transport docked at Deep Space 9 after the space station's civilian population began leaving en mass, following the recommendation of voluntary resettlement, a year after Benjamin Sisko was pulled into subspace. As the ship was being loading, Odo explained to the oncoming passengers that "''there are plenty of seats on the transport, and there's another one leaving in just two hours." ( ) This transport was later docked Deep Space 9 in 2374 during Grand Nagus Zek's visit that year. ( ) Transport 3 In alternate 2374, these '''two transports' were seen departing Deep Space 9 after the situation with the Klingons came to a head, and the Federation turned over control of the station to the Klingon Empire. They were viewed by Jake Sisko from the as it departed the station for Earth.'' ( ) Transport 4 This transport was occasionally docked at Deep Space 9 during the 2370s. The arrival of passengers from this transport were observed by Jake Sisko as he was gathering "character sketches for possible stories" in late 2372. Among the transport's passengers, as described by Sisko, were a Bolian who "tries to impress a dabo girl by wearing a toupee;" A thief who "disguises himself as a Monk so he can swindle a Ferengi;" "A woman traveling alone. She's come a long way." In addition to those people, the transport also carried Runepp‎, a Rasiinian‎ ambassador. ( ) In 2373, it delivered several Bajoran ministers and vedeks to Deep Space 9 in 2373 for the signing ceremony for Bajor to join the Federation. ( ) Transport 5 This transport delivered Tekeny Ghemor to Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) Transport 6 These transports were used in the end of 2373 to shuttle all civilian Bajoran evacuees from Deep Space 9 prior to the first engagement of the Dominion War. Following the wedding of Rom and Leeta, Rom made sure his new wife was ushered off to Bajor for her own safety. He then asked his son, "Nog, are Leeta's bags packed?" Nog acknowledged, saying "They're already on the shuttle." When she initially refused, Rom told her he couldn't go because of his responsibilities to the station, before ultimately telling her "get on that shuttle and don't look back," before telling Nog to her to the docking ring. As the Dominion fleet approached DS9 – specifically, being within weapons range in twenty minutes – Benjamin Sisko inquired "if all the Bajorans were off the station?" With Nog acknowledging that at that time, "the last transport just left." ( ) Transport 7 This transport delivered Kai Winn Adami and her accompanying Vedeks to DS9 near the end of 2373. ( ) The following year it returned Kai Winn Adami to Bajor from DS9. Prior to its departure, Kira Nerys informed Odo that she had to "take the Kai to her shuttle." ( ) Transport 8 This transport was scheduled to deliver Miles O'Brien back to Deep Space 9 from the Sappora system in 2375. He was not on board as expected. ( ) Vessels These two transports visited Deep Space 9 in mid-2370. ( ) Bajoran Bajoran